MAÑANA ES PARA SIEMPRE
by SeReNyMoOn
Summary: serena tiene una enfermedad que necesita un transplante darien esta desesperado... no encuentran donadores... que pasara? podra sobrevivir?... SYD... SONG FIC pasen y lean... dejen rws grax!


**Hola… hola…**

**Como están? Espero que muy bien**

**A continuación les presento un song fic… todo lo que leen en cursivas es lo darien esta relatando dentro de su memoria, es decir lo esta recordando… y lo que esta con letras normales es lo que pasó… lo que vivió y que le causa muxo dolor…**

**De verdad espero que le guste esta hecho con mucho cariño para todas y todos los lectores y seguidores de serena y darien…**

**Sin mas por el momento las dejo para que lo lean…**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Atte. SeReNyMoOn**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**MAÑANA ES PARA SIEMPRE**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_- Habían pasado varias noches en donde el dolor que se anidaba sobre su pecho era más fuerte, la agonía que sentía su alma hacia imposible el dormir, el medicamento ya no tenían el mismo efecto, y ante esto ella se negaba a tomar drogas aun mas fuertes para soportar el dolor. Con el paso del tiempo su salud empeoraba, cualquier actividad la dejaba agotada, poco a poco sentía como sus fuerzas la iban abandonando, al mirarse en un espejo veía con tristeza y dolor su reflejo que había dejado de mostrar a la adolescente vivaz y alegre que todos conocían para simplemente mostrar a la mujer que en cada segundo la vida se le iba de sus manos… y yo… yo no podía hacer nada por ella… con rabia y coraje además de impotencia trataba de resignarme… pero mi corazón sufría y lloraba en silencio sin que mi adorada novia supiera… _ - el joven se recargo en el barandal de su terraza y por unos instantes observo a la luna llena; la cual, esa noche brillaba en todo su esplendor iluminándola por completo… y comenzó a recordar…

**El alma nos juntó**

**Con sólo un beso de testigo**

**Cada latido prometió**

**Que ibas a estar**

**Siempre conmigo.**

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

El cielo era una alfombra de estrellas, a lo lejos tres estrellas fugaces surcaban el espacio para por fin poder llegar a su destino y así poder hacer sus sueños realidad muy lejos de la Tierra.

- ¿Me quieres? –pregunto la chica de las coletas a su novio que desde hacia tiempo no veia…

- Si

- ¿De verdad? -abrazándose al pelinegro

- Si

- ¿Cómo cuanto?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?- pregunto intrigado por la insistencia de la chica

- Dime…… ¿Cómo cuanto? – su cara mostraba el deseo de poder escuchar esas palabras que la harían sentir tan bien…

- Esta bien…. te lo diré…..,- el chico volteo a ver a la rubia y dijo -…mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo…

La rubia solo sonrió… se sentía inmensamente feliz, no había lugar en su corazón para mas… y poco a poco sus miradas se unieron y lentamente se fueron acercando para quedar mas y mas cerca el uno del otro hasta que sus miradas se perdieron en un océano de amor, en un largo y tierno beso… ese beso…….ese beso fue el más deseado y el mas esperado por Serena y Darien después de tanto tiempo.

***************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

**Hoy todo cambió**

**Y es que has seguido otro camino**

**Pero mi vida se quedó**

**Toda en tus labios**

**Toda contigo.**

_- Los síntomas eran notables… la piel pálida, las terribles ojeras que se habían formado debajo de los ojos, su cansancio a toda hora… pero lo que mas se había notado eran esos desmayos y constantes vómitos que diariamente tenia… por un momento creí que era hora de hablar con sus padres sobre la boda… mi alegría subió a un nivel máximo pues creí que mi adorada princesa se convertiría en mamá y yo en papá d nuestra pequeña hija… sin embargo todo eso cambio aquella mañana cuando la Dra. Mizuno nos llamo para darnos los resultados de los análisis de serena…_ - pensó al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y recordaba esa triste escena

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

- buenas tardes chicos… ¿Cómo han estado?- ella sabia perfectamente que serena no se encontraba del todo bien pero trato de dibujar sobre su rostro una sonrisa para no preocuparlos demasiado…

- bien doctora… su secretaria nos dijo que ya tenia los resultados de los análisis…

- así es serena… ya los tengo pero… es necesario que vengan tus padres; al ser menor de edad, es necesario platicar con ellos personalmente…

- es… grave? – pregunto el pelinegro con una voz un tanto temblorosa por el miedo y la incertidumbre que sentía, ya que al ser estudiante de medicina comprendía que al querer llamara los padres de serna tenia que ser por algo de importancia

- no se preocupen solo necesito hablar con tus padre serena… darien sabes que esto es el reglamento pues serena es menor…

- si eso lo se… solo que me preocupa…

- te entiendo… los entiendo a ambos… - extendiéndole el teléfono a la chica para que llamara a sus padres… - vamos no tienes que temer… - serena tomo el teléfono y marco a su casa explicando a su mamá que estaba en el hospital con la doctora y que era necesario que ella y su papá vinieran hasta donde se encontraba ella, después colgó y con una ligera sonrisa dio a entender que sus padres no tardarían en llegar.

Minutos mas tarde ambos padres de la chica hicieron su aparición en el consultorio No. 10, en su rostro se notaba cierta preocupación… - buenos días – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- buenos días señor y señora Tsukino… tomen asiento por favor – dijo la doctora señalando el sillón que quedaba a un lado de donde se encontraba serena y darien; la pareja obedeció y tomo asiento aun con la ansiedad que les causaba estar ahí… - bien, el motivo por el que le pedí a serena que los llamara es porque últimamente ella no se ha sentido bien y ha acudido a mi y ya se la han practicado algunos estudios, los cuales tengo aquí… pero no quería dar los resultados sin que ustedes como padres estuviesen presentes ya que ella al ser menor de edad necesita la tutoría de los padres…

- vamos doctora díganos que es lo que tiene… - dijo aun mas nerviosa ikuko

- bien… serena padece una insuficiencia cardiaca…

- que es exactamente lo que tiene serena… - pregunto el pelinegro el cual tomo fuertemente la mano de su novia

- el corazón de serena se encuentra muy débil… cada día que pasa se debilita mas y… pues llegando el momento su corazón ya no podrá mas…

- que quiere decir con eso doctora? – pregunto el padre de la joven

- el corazón de serena es como una vela… en cuanto se prendió poco a poco de ira desgastando hasta que llegue el momento de que se apague a menos que… - se detuvo porque sabia que la opción que daría no era del tanto posible…

- a menos que, que?... vamos no se quede callada… - esta vez fue darien quien se encontraba alterado…

- deberías saberlo darien…

- no me diga que esta hablando de un trasplante

- así es darien… la probabilidad de que serena sobreviva es limitada… lo único que se necesita es un donador y lamentablemente hay muy pocos donadores de corazón…

- cuanto tiempo? – dijo la rubia quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio y con lagrimas en sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas hablo… cosa que impacto a los presentes

- que has dicho?

- cuanto tiempo me queda de vida…

- seis meses… como máximo… un año

- tan poco tiempo?

- lo siento serena…

– No puede ser!!... esta equivocada, tiene que haber algún error… hay que repetir esos estudios!!– grito el pelinegro quien se levanto del sillón impotente ante la situación sin embargo serena lo sujeto de la mano fuertemente para tranquilizarlo y aunque ella era la afectada le daba la fuerza ya que juntos lo afrontarían

- no me puedes dejar… serena yo… yo me muero si tu no estas aquí conmigo – le dijo arrodillándose ante a ella, puso su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a llorar, Serena por su parte acaricio el cabello negro del chico y se limpio un par de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas habiendo escapado antes de esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora parecían grises…

– serena, lamento mucho no poder hacer nada por ti, solo, puedo darte un tratamiento para mejorar tu calidad de vida –finalizó la doctora mizuno, robando la atención de la joven y de sus padres Serena solo asintió y continuo consolando al pelinegro que se aferraba a sus piernas…

****************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

- darien… que haces aquí afuera… hace frío, entra y descansa un poco… a serena no le gustaría verte así, es lo que mas ama en su vida y no se perdonaría que te enfermaras por causa de ella…

- gracias mamá ikuko…

- vamos adentro para que tomes un chocolate… las chicas aun siguen en la sala…

- esta bien vamos…

- espera un segundo… - dijo una voz que los alcanzo en el pasillo - darien se cuanto amas a serena y todo lo que has sufrido por causa de su enfermedad pero debes de ser muy fuerte… mi hija esta luchando por salvarse… es por eso que te pido que tu no te des por vencido…

- no lo hare Sr. Kenji… luchare para salvarla… - al llegar a la sala se encontró con todas las amigas de serena – hola chicas ya están aquí…

- así es darien… y tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante que debes de saber… pero antes dinos como sigue serena ¿- dijo la sacerdotisa

- igual… cada día empeora su salud… si no fuera por el respirador artificial dudo mucho que siguiera viva… pero que es lo que me quieren decir?

- hemos descubierto que la enfermedad de cabeza de bombón es por haber utilizado el cristal de plata en muchas ocasiones…

- lo que haruka quiere decir es que cada vez que serena utilizo el cristal de plata su corazón se debilito tanto hasta llegar a este momento… - dijo la guardiana de neptuno

- y que podemos hacer?...

- nada… luna ya ha avisado lo que le ocurre a la princesa y no dudes que vendrán a verla o que quisieran atacar la tierra ahora que se encuentra desprotegida…

- es por eso que dice artemis que me vi obligada a pedir ayuda para que nos protejan desde el espacio exterior…

- esta bien, no se preocupen… de todas maneras yo no pienso separarme de ella… así que ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo de todo…

- como digas darien – dijo la líder de las iners

- podemos verla? – pregunto la mas pequeña

- claro pasa

Después de que cada una de las chicas pasaron a ver a su princesa regresaron a la sala y siguieron ahí por un momento en silencia hasta que sonó el timbre a lo que mina se levanto de su lugar para ir a abrir la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a viejos amigos de serena…

- pasen… todos están en la sala… - así lo hicieron llegaron a la sala y para sorpresa de todos fue darien quien les dio la bienvenida

- hola chicos… pasen… hace días los esperaba

- príncipe… lamentamos mucho lo que esta pasando y como lo hablamos estamos a sus ordenes para lo que necesite…

- gracias nuevamente… supongo que desean verla así que por favor síganme –los jóvenes asintieron y se encaminaron detrás de darien… al llegar a la habitación de la rubia se detuvo por unos segundos y abrió lentamente la puerta – ella esta ahí… - los jóvenes pasaron y por unos minutos permanecieron adentro; después salieron y se dirigieron hacia la sala con las demás chicas. Darien por su parte se quedo al lado de su amada y al ver una mueca de dolor en el rostro de ella comenzó a recordar el día en el que la conoció y una triste sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro…

**Te dice un corazón desesperado**

**Que regreses a mi lado**

**Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual**

**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**

**Que juraste no perderme**

**Prometimos que no acabaría jamás**

**Que mañana es para siempre.**

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

Serena y su amiga Molly estaban en la joyería de la mamá de ésta cuando se armo gran alboroto por una sortija de 30 dólares, y serena muy desanimada salio ya que ni esperanzas de que sus papas se a compraran… así que salio del lugar dando un par de pasos y dijo – si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco mas – mirando una hoja de papel que sostenía en su mano derecha para luego arrepentirse de lo que había dicho – ahhh! Que se lo lleve el viento - hizo bolita ese pedazo de papel arrojándolo hacia atrás sin imaginar lo que pasaría después de dar un paso hacia adelante

- oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate!

- la rubia volteo asombrada – hay disculpa…

- …30 puntos!?- exclamo asombrado y viendo fijamente el examen de serena

- oye – dijo un tanto avergonzada y con coraje…

- me parece que deberías estudiar un poco mas cabeza de chorlito

- el enojo se hizo mas presente en la cara de la rubia – no te metas en lo que no te importa – arrebatándole el examen y haciéndole gestos típicos de una niña de su edad para después darse media vuelta y seguir su camino – pero que se cree ese tipo!! – se detuvo unos segundos y volteo para ver que había pasado con él y observo que miraba fijamente la joyería de donde ella había salido, pero no le dio importancia – que tipo mas raro – así que continuo su camino.

****************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

- serena – le dijo al momento de tomarle su mano – mi vida junto a ti ha sido un maravilloso regalo que me dio la vida… cada día, cada segundo estas en mi mente y en mi corazón, como le voy a hacer yo para soportar este dolor?...esta angustia que siento en mi pecho me esta ahogando… no puedo salvarte… y no sabes como me duele no poder darte mi corazón… tu has arriesgado tu vida en muchas ocasiones por salvarnos a todos pero ahora que tu necesitas nuestra ayuda no podemos hacer nada por ti – por su rostro comenzaron a resbalar algunas lagrimas que de inmediato limpio por temor a que ella despertara y lo viera así…

**Dentro de mi piel**

**Sigue la ausencia de tus manos**

**Sigo tratando de entender**

**Por que el destino**

**Quiso engañarnos.**

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

En la habitación de su novio serena observaba una foto, que darien tiene sobre su buró

- Darién ¿ellos son tus padres? – dijo al momento que tomo la fotografía ya que ella se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra y él sobre la cama…

- Si

- ¿Siempre has vivido sólo, sin la compañía de algún familiar cercano?

- Así es – le contestó un poco triste ya que era verdad desde los seis años quedo huérfano…

- ¿te sientes sólo? –

- Si, aunque ya no me siento solo, tú eres mi familia, tengo el presentimiento de que sólo he vivido para conocerte, sin ti no sería nadie…

- Darién –poniendo su cabeza en una de sus piernas del pelinegro – tienes razón yo soy tu familia y siempre estaré a tu lado… te lo prometo… siempre estaremos juntos… - después de eso se unieron en un largo y tierno beso

Después darien abrazo a serena y comenzó a besarla tiernamente mientras desabrochaba el vestido… lentamente Darien recostó a serena sobre la alfombra, la miraba con una gran ternura, veía en sus ojos ese miedo como la primera vez, esa inocencia que ella conservaba a pesar de tanto tiempo, ella lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, el comenzó a besarla en el cuello, el con mucha delicadeza, le quito el vestido y ya desnuda la observaba, era hermosa, era una diosa, toda ella. De nuevo el comenzó a besarla pero sintió algo estaño que hizo que sonriera… ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, él la abrazaba con sus brazos pero de nuevo lo sintió… serena temblaba… tenia frío él se levanto dejando a la chica un tanto desconcertada sin embargo unos instantes después regreso a donde se encontraba con una cobija blanca entre sus manos… envolvió a la rubia para después incorporarse lentamente dentro de la cobija y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Ella arregostada en su pecho, se aferraba a el, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna pero no hacían falta sus miradas decían cuanto amor se tenían- soy tan feliz serena de tenerte esta noche conmigo, por sentir tus caricias tus besos… promete que siempre estaremos juntos

- te lo prometo darien Chiba… te prometo que mi vida es tuya y siempre estaré contigo porque te amo… Te Amo!

Después de esa promesa culmino tal demostración de amor quedando sellado por un beso…por un simple te amo. La noche y la luna fueron sus testigos transcurriendo a su ritmo a lo que los dos enamorados durmieron abrazados sintiendo el calor que sus cuerpos emitían.

****************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

- Prometiste estar a mi lado… eres mi única familia… sin ti estaré de nuevo muy solo… serena… mi serena… que puedo hacer para que vivas?... dime que debo hacer y con mucho gusto lo haré todo… extraño tus besos… extraño tus locuras, tus berrinches, extraño todo de ti… pero lo que mas extraño es tu alegría que contagia a todos… necesito una dosis de esa alegría tuya… necesito volver a verte sonreír…- recargo su cabeza sobre la cama y ahí permaneció unos minutos hasta que entro un joven…

- darien… podemos hablar?

- si claro en un momento salgo… - después e que de nuevo quedo a solas con la rubia le dio un suave beso sobre la comisura de los labios para luego salir… - dime que pasa?

- bombón… quiero que la cuides… promete no dejarla sola…

- no hagas tonterías…

- es la única opción…

- es inútil… ya lo intente y nada funciono… dijeron que había miles de personas que esperaban un donador como serena… así que si hubiera muerto mi corazón no seria para ella sino para cualquier otra persona…

- chicos… es hora de marcharnos mañana regresaremos darien… mi mamá esta haciendo lo posible por conseguir un donador… solo te pido, les pido que no pierdan las esperanzas… - dijo la sailor del agua…

Después de que las chicas se fueron darien regreso a la habitación y minutos después se llevo una gran sorpresa… - da… darien?

- serena… amor… has despertado…

- siento como si hubiese dormido mucho… pero mucho tiempo…

- la verdad es que si…

- que fue lo que paso… lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos en el parque y después todo se volvió borroso…

- después de eso te desmayaste e ingresaste al hospital… pero el medico autorizo a tus padres que podías estar aquí en tu casa, la única condición era tener ese respirador…

- ya veo…

- por cierto te tengo una sorpresa…

- sorpresa?

- si… espera un poco – darien salio de la habitación y después de unos instantes regreso – mira quienes han venido a verte…

- no es posible!!!... yaten… taiki… seiya… que alegría volver a verlos – los tres jóvenes se acercaron y la abrazaron… - gracias… y lo siento debieron todos estar muy preocupados por mi… siento que soy una carga…

- no digas eso bombón… venimos para saber si darien cuidaba bien de ti y ahora que nos dimos cuenta que si lo hace pues estamos mas a gusto… pero ahora tu tienes que recuperarte para que de nuevo nos podamos ir a bailar…

- a bailar? – pregunto un tanto celoso el pelinegro

- a bueno es que un día bombón estaba muy triste y me la lleve a bailar, pero supongo que no te molesta…

- no claro que no… - pero por las dudas darien se acerco junto a serena tomándola de una de sus manos…

**- **parece celoso mi príncipe

- celoso yo?...

Así continuaron platicando amenamente durante un buen rato hasta que se despidieron y los tres jóvenes se marcharon a su antiguo departamento. Los días pasaron lentamente y la salud de la rubia parecía haber mejorado notablemente, ella comenzaba a salir de casa y caminar por las calles de Tokio en compañía de sus amigas, sus padres… y sobre todo de darien quien no se separaba de ella ni un momento.

**Te dice un corazón desesperado**

**Que regreses a mi lado**

**Que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual.**

**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**

**Que juraste no perderme**

**Prometimos que no acabaría jamás.**

_- Todo estaba bien… la angustia desapareció porque creímos que ella había ganado esa batalla… lamentablemente nos equivocamos nada de eso era realidad… mi ilusión se desvaneció y fue tal como lo dijo la doctora mizuno " todo lo que vivieron estos días fue un espejismo debido a que serena permaneció mucho tiempo en cama, era normal que recuperara sus fuerzas para después perderlas"… y yo aun no puedo perdonarme el porque no me di cuenta de esto… ahora pienso que tal vez nunca seré un buen medico… tal vez lo mejor seria dejar ese sueño absurdo a un lado… a pesar de todo sin ella a mi lado nada tiene sentido… ahora que se encuentra postrada en esta cama de hospital conectada a un sin fin de aparatos que la mantienen con vida… sus padres me dicen que debo de tener resignación y me da mucho coraje que se den por vencidos cuando ella aun esta luchando… y las chicas… ellas mas, ahora ni siquiera deseo volver a verlas… ese día, ese maldito día sigue aquí en mi mente como una daga que cada minuto se clava mas… -_la rabia invadía cada milésima de su rostro, era mas que evidente que el recordar ese día le dolía mucho y que la agonía lo estaba consumiendo… su rostro estaba pálido y muy demacrado; además de las enormes ojeras que se le habían formado…

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

- vamos darien quiero ir al templo… es el cumpleaños de rei… y no quiero faltar… - le dijo al pelinegro poniendo una carita que éste no le podía negar nada

- esta bien vamos te llevare un rato

- gracias- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

Después de que se arreglo un poco ambos se dirigieron al templo hikawa donde se habían reunido todas las chicas y los hermanos kou; al llegar darien tomo a serena en los brazos para subir las enormes escaleras que ahí se encontraban… al llegar serena pidio que la bajase y ella caminar hasta donde se encontraban…

- hola chicas… - expuso su mejor sonrisa

- serena!!!!!! – exclamaron todas quienes corrieron a recibirla y abrazarla…

- hola rei… ten – entregándole una pequeña cajita color rosa – es un pequeño presente pero con mucho cariño

- gracias serena no te hubieras molestado… pero pasa siéntate… te serviré pastel de chocolate que nos trajo lita

- chocolate?... suena delicioso!!!!…

Toda la tarde estuvieron platicando de anécdotas que serena y rei hacían cada vez que estaban juntas… todos reían y se la pasaban súper bien y en especial serena que no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento… se olvido de su enfermedad y se dedico a disfrutar de todos los detalles, es como si recopilara información de cada una de sus amigas y de sus amigos… poco después se levanto y platico un momento con cada uno de los presentes hasta que de nuevo llego al lado de darien y se sentó junto a él; éste al momento la abrazo delicadamente.

Todos se veían realmente felices, era como si nada estuviese pasando y serena solo observaba con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro grabando cada detalle de todos los presentes en su memoria; cuando de repente sintió un dolor en su pecho que upo disimular muy bien para no preocupar a ninguno de sus amigos, pero el aire comenzó a faltarle sentía que se ahogaba así que lo único que hizo fue abrazar aun mas fuerte a darien quien noto que algo no andaba bien con ella.

- te sientes mal? – pregunto de manera my suave ya que no deseaba alarmar a los demas

- no… solo un poco cansada

- vamos a casa entonces… - serena negó con la cabeza…- quieres recostarte un rato?

- no… solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi… se que tu amor ha sido incondicional y que ha pesar de ser una llorona supiste valorarme y amarme… en mi mente y en mi corazón tengo tatuados tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras… tus abrazos… mi cuerpo y mi corazón te pertenecen siempre he sido tuya y el haber estado en tus brazos fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida, fue un sueño hecho realidad… pero se que no todo es para siempre… lo único que mas lamento es no poder cumplir la promesa de estar siempre a tu lado… perdóname por ser tan débil y…

- porque me dices todo esto?... me estas asustando…

- no te preocupes, es solo que tal vez después no tenga la oportunidad de decirte cuanto te amo… a pesar de la distancia… de todas las barreras que hubo entre nosotros nuestro amor sonrío triunfante al fin… aunque mi cuerpo ya no este mas sabes perfectamente que mi corazón es tuyo y siempre lo será… siempre seré tuya… te amo daien Chiba… te amo mas que a mi propia vida… recuérdalo… recuerda que en este mundo hubo una mujer llamada serena… serena Tsukino que te amo tanto hasta su ultimo aliento…

- no lo hagas… por favor no te despidas – en los ojos del pelinegro se habían formado unas lagrimas que salieron desbordadas por el miedo, los presente quienes ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación permanecieron callados… la mayoría tenia sobre su rostro lagrimas y todas ellas eran de miedo por perder a su mejor amiga… a su princesa… - serena… mi amor… no… por favor no… aun no… no puedes dejarme…

- be… bésame… por favor – darien se acerco lentamente hacia los labio de la rubia y los invadió calidamente, pero al mismo tempo con mucho miedo… sentía que la perdía…

- serena… no puedes dejarme… te lo suplico…

- no tengas miedo… debes de ser muy fuerte…

- te amo… serena… te amo… eres mi vida…

- no llores… mi darien no llores… todo va a estar bien… solo… solo abrázame… abrázame muy fuerte… - darien la abrazo fuerte sintiendo que cada vez la despedida llegaría… de pronto sintió como el abrazo de serena era cada vez mas débil hasta que por completo se soltó del abrazo que tenia sujeto al joven y los ojos de la chica se cerraron dejando salir una par de lagrimas que se habían estado conteniendo para no salir…

- serena!!!! – grito el pelinegro al sentir el soltar de su amada… todos los presentes estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando… seiya se quería acercar a la joven pero dudaba en hacerlo… tenia miedo…-por favor serena no me dejes… te amo… te amo… serena mi amor, mi princesa… - decía con desesperación al tenerla en sus brazos y ésta no respondía… la besaba y ella no correspondía esos besos… al verlo en ese estado emy se acerco rápidamente y tomo el pulso de la rubia…

- aun esta con vida!!!! – Exclamo captando la atención de todos… - llamen una ambulancia hay que llevarla al hospital, su pulso es muy débil pero sigue viva y eso es lo que importa…-de inmediato la llamaron y en cuestión de minutos llego una y se la llevaron al hospital ingresando al área de terapia intensiva…

****************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

**Sé que hay**

**Una fe que no se acaba**

**Una luz y una mirada**

**Que nos volverá a encontrar.**

_- se que ellas quieren lo mejor para mi pero no entienden que ella es lo único que vale la pena en mi vida… después de que serena ingreso en el hospital no comía, ni dormía; lo único que hacia era estar pendiente de cualquier noticia… los padres de serena ya se habían dado por vencidos y solo esperaban con resignación la muerte de su hija al igual que sus amigas… ellas me pedían que me fuera a descansar ya que tarde o temprano me darían la noticia de que ella no despertaría jamás… me dolió mucho escucharlo de ellas así que lo único que hice fue gritarles hasta que me canse… desahogue mi dolor con ellas… se que estuvo mal, pero en ese momento no podía seguir viéndolas como amigas…_ - recordaba con mucho dolor todo lo que había pasado durante el ultimo año -_ …sin embargo todo cambio ese día el 30 de junio… es el mejor día de toda mi vida… estábamos en el hospital cuando llego la doctora mizuno al cuarto de serena…_

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

- vamos hay que llevarla de inmediato… - dijo ordenando a los enfermeros un traslado

- que pasa por que se la lleva

- hay un donador…

- en serio?... – la alegría invadió el rostro del joven y de los padres de serena… - se va a salvar! – dijo con una gran emoción

- darien sabes que es una cirugía muy delicada y que existe el riesgo de que su cuerpo rechace el órgano – el joven ya no dijo nada mas y se limito a observar como la doctora se internaba en el quirófano y que después de varias horas que parecieron una eternidad, volvió a aparecer de nuevo… - la operación fue un éxito… solo hay que esperar 24 horas a ver su evolución mientras tanto seguirá en la unidad de terapia intensiva… - un respiro de alivio invadió a todos los que esperaban ansiosos el resultado de la cirugía…

****************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

_- Seis semanas después de la operación serena estaba mejor que nunca… durante todo un año estuvo en rehabilitación, y con mucho medicamento, pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto… lo que realmente importaba es que ella estaba con vida y de nuevo volvía a sonreír… sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que me derretían… irradiaban felicidad y yo no podía pedir mas ella estaba viva… estaba conmigo y éramos muy felices… además todas las chicas también cuidaban de ella y sobre todo protegían este planeta d invasores que trataban de llegar hasta la princesa… _- sonrío un tanto avergonzado por lo que recordó – _recuerdo la cara de felicidad que puso cuando le entregue ese albun que tan celosamente guarda en una caja de cristal dentro del armario…_

**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes**

**Que juraste no perderme**

**Prometimos que no acabaría jamás.**

**Que mañana es para siempre.**

*******************************FLASH BACK*****************************

- serena… mañana es tu cumpleaños y quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial…

- de verdad darien?... a donde iremos?

- es una sorpresa… mañana pasare por ti temprano

- OK… pero y las chicas tal vez vengan?

- no te preocupes ellas entenderán que deseo pasar ese día solo contigo… además me has tenido muy abandonado… y tendrás que recompensarme… - dijo picadamente al momento que la rubia se sonrojaba.

Después de esa pequeña plática darien se despidió y a la mañana siguiente como lo había prometido pasó por ella y se fueron en su auto… de momento llegaron a una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de un hermoso lago con enormes abetos a su alrededor y que tenia un pequeño jardín de rosas de las cuales predominaban las rojas y las blancas… el lugar simplemente era encantador…

- darien este lugar es hermoso…

- que bueno que te gusto… ahora es mejor entrar para que desayunes…

- entonces vamos que me estoy muriendo de hambre!- dijo tocando su estomago que ya gruñía. Al terminar caminaron sobre la orilla del lago y después subieron a un boe donde estuvieron un rato mas… serena estaba fascinada… sin lugar a dudas ese cumpleaños era el mejor de toda su vida… se olvidaron por completo que hacia un año exactamente ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte… - darien?

-si… dime

- soy muy feliz… agradezco a la vida por tenerme junto a ti… y a la muerte por darme una segunda oportunidad de estar a tu lado… te amo

- y yo a ti… eres mi vida…

- sabes?... es increíble que ya tenga 18 años… la pesadilla comenzó justo después de que cumpliera los dieciséis… pero me alegra que todo haya pasado…

- si ya todo paso… ahora seremos felices…

- lo que me preocupa es que no puedo usar el cristal de plata…

- no te preocupes… todo estará bien…

- por cierto hay que ir a la cabaña!

- por que?

- es que no te he dado tu regalo… - así que ambos regresaron y al entrar darien saco un caja envuelta con un moño rosa en el centro… - espero que te guste

- seguro que si – tomo la caja y comenzó a abrirlo cuando por fin logro sacar lo que tenia en su interior dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro… - tu lo hiciste verdad?...

- si… pero dime te gusta?

- claro… este álbum reflejo lo que somos tu y yo… - comenzó a ojearlo y en la portada había una fotografía de ella y darien, después fue encontrando pequeños detalles que le recordaban cada momento de su vida… entre ellos estaban las entradas de cuando estuvieron en los videojuegos virtuales, una fotografía de ellos en el bote… y una mas donde daban de comer a pequeños gatos… después estaba una pulsera rin que le hacia recordar el día que se reconciliaron después de una ruptura… y así sucesivamente había muchos recuerdos hasta que llego a la ultima pagina del álbum y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que ahí estaba… - no… es posible… - las lagrimas hicieron su aparición…

- porque lloras acaso no…?

- no pienses mal… pero no me lo esperaba…

- y que me dices?

- claro que si… acepto darien acepto casarme contigo… - fue entonces que el pelinegro tomo con cuidado el anillo que estaba pegado con una cinta transparente a la ultima pagina y debajo estaba la inscripción ¿"quieres casarte conmigo"?... – darien te amo – dijo después de que éste le colocara el anillo en su mano y la besara tiernamente…

****************************FIN FLASH BACK*****************************

_A los dos meses después nos casamos… las chicas se encargaron de organizar la boda del año… no exagero que todo fue muy lujoso pues todo fue pagado por los padres de serena y las chicas además de los hermanos kou quienes regresaron a su planeta en cuanto ella y yo nos casamos. Ahora soy el hombre mas feliz de este planeta y de todo el universo… serena me ha dado una hija hermosa y ahora espera a nuestro segundo bebe… Tokio de cristal se ha formado y somos una familia muy feliz… _

- que haces afuera amor?

- nada… solo que no podía dormir y solo recordaba

- recordabas?

- si… recordaba todo lo que hemos pasado y lo inmensamente feliz que soy

- vamos tienes que descansar… - le susurro al oído para después besarlo y entrar a su alcoba…

- tienes razón mañana será un gran día

- si… mañana… mañana es para siempre…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado… se que es un poco largo y también deseo que no me kieran matar por seguir escribiendo historias tristes…**

**Las kiero muxo y le mando besos y abrazos…**

**Muxa suerte en todo lo que hagan**

**Atte. SeReNyMoOn**


End file.
